Letters to madoka
by madokahagane123
Summary: Send some letters to Madoka, and TOTURING IS ALLOWED!
1. Chapter 1

Send Madoka some letters!

Dear Madoka

Why are you a brunette?

Cousin

dear Cousin,

This is all natural what am I supossed to do?

**End of first sucking chapter!**

**REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Madoka,  
How much space of your closet is filled with sexy lingerie that you want to wear for Ginga? We all know you want him.  
Sensually yours,  
MidknightWolf

**Dear Midnightwolf,**

**I've got no idea what youre talking about, or maybe I've got just some Idea, Yes I like him but the rest of the part o.O**

**regards**

**Madoka**

**Thats all for the second chapter gimme sommore reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

Sadthen happy 12/6/12 . chapter 2

Madoka, how badly do you want to kiss Ginga? And make her do it,please! That might torrture her.

**Dear Sadthen hsppy,**

**wanna know the answer to your question? OK I want to kiss him really bad now what can u do ? happy?**

**Though Ginga has lost his temper **

**hehe**

Super Jason 1600 2.012/8/12 . chapter 1

Dear Madoka, Why do you like ginga ?  
Sincerely, Guest

**Dear Guest,**

**When the heck did I say I love Ginga?, or maybe I do love him, and thats because because of his red hair, and plus I like him, more than like it is love**

**Ok so here ends this chapter and please I beg U send me some more reviews or I'm planning to discontinue this story and that'll surely break my heart :-(**


	4. I'm continuing this !

**Hi I'm back thankyou sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooo much 4 all the reveiws!**

Dear Madoka,  
HIYA! *kung fu pose*  
Who's hotter, Ginga or Kyoya?  
Kyoya: Don't involve me in your little games, Allison.  
Shut up, Kyoya.  
Anyway, bye!  
Allison

**Dear Allison,**

**Your first question ok so let me see *blushes* ehm well you see I think its kyoya, though Ginga may not be bad but he is goofy . I bet kyoya is more **** Ginga :/**

Sincerely Madoka

Dear Madoka,  
You can hide it from everybody but not me. I know you love Ginga the most. Aaahhaaa! I know you're blushing but can you bear if Ginga fall into a GAY relationship with Tsubasa, Masamune or Yuu! Can you?  
Yours,  
most affectionate,  
Debs(Emeraldmoon03)

**Dear Debs,**

**If you know I love Ginga the most then why asking?Well but if Ginga falls into a gay relationship with tsubsasa or anyone else then I'll spend a whole month sulking in my bedroom.**

**sincerely Madoka.**

Dear Madoka!  
Merry Christmas! If you had cat ears one morning,what would you do?! I dare you to kiss... KYOUYA TATEGAMI! Yep,I just said that!  
T  
You are awesome,  
Neko-chan00

**Dear neko-chan00**

**Late merry christmas to u too! I f had cat ears one morning, then I think I'd walk around the streets to show them off because cat ears are cute!Dare accepted!**

**Madoka:*knocks at kyoya's door***

**Kyoya: hello what do you want?**

**Madoka:hi! *kisses and runs away as soon as possible.***

**Thats it neko-chan how did it go?**

**Sincercely madoka.**

hey madoka,  
you are an useless bitch :P

**Hey Guest**

**Same to u, people like u are useless too!**

**not sincerely yours Madoka**

Dear madoka,

I dare you to die

**Dear Wuff,**

**Sorry I can't accept your dare its too dagerous, mtter of life and death.**

madoka,

you are a fucking whore and no one likes you, because you anoy everyone and you look ugly too  
i hope you die you annoying mary sue ;)

**Dear who ever u r**

**If I am a fucking whore then who are you?someone worse than me who has nothing to do.**

**And if you say noone likes me, bring out the list of people I fit perfect with:Ginga,Hikaru ,Kyoya,Tsubsasa,Masamune,Benkei and each and everyone in likes me and so are they my friends.**

**You say I'm ugly well I'm atleast better than you, I f I even were ugly then I would have had your resemblance. Hmph Like I pay atention to anything you say **

**Not sincerly yoursMadoka.**

whahaha...hello my little girly brat!do you and get ready for this...DO YOU BELIVE IN WEREWOLFS!?because am...A FULL BLOOD WEREWOLF!watch out little brat!because am gonna get you and your little red headed boyfriend to!whahahaha!  
hate and love  
amy blood

**dear Amy blood**

**O.o Well I dont really beleive in werewolves, and did you say you will get me and Ginga, then you'll vomit after having Ginga as you rmeal.**

**Sincerely yours Madoka.**

Madoka, why does every one think you love ginga? And do you? And why is it so hard for you to admit it? And do you guys really make a good couple?

Love lover!

**Dear lover.**

**I dont know why everyone thinks i love Ginga but I think thats because whenever I get a seat in the airplane its ALWAYS next to ginga and we also had special moments together.I bet I do I love Ginga. Well it's hard for me to admit because I feel shy. I bet we make good couple**

**bye**

**Thats all folks!**


End file.
